Loves Creek
by small-person
Summary: *Bella is new in Folks and enjoys taking evening walks through the forest. There she finds a sparkling creek behind a magnificent meadow. What she doesn't realise is she is being watched.....*
1. Walking in the Woods

Love Creek

*Bella is new in Folks and enjoys taking evening walks through the forest. There she finds a sparkling creek behind a magnificent meadow. What she doesn't realise is she is being watched.....*

ALL HUMAN

Chapter 1

BPOV

I walked at first to escape the awkwardness. There is only so much silence a girl can take, and so much Charlie can take before striking up an even more awkward conversation. So I cleaned the dishes and took a stroll. As far back as I can remember Iv always thought of Forks as dull, green and depressing – however as I started to take my walks did I realise something else, its beauty. So at first I escaped the awkwardness but now I look forward to seeing the lush forest and hearing the splatter of rain on the leaves. If anyone had said to me a month ago "Bella you are gong to enjoy taking walks in rainy Folks forest" I would have laughed in there face. I guess Folks has had the last laugh.

As always with my walks I visit my favourite place. A lush creek behind a wild meadow at the top of a hill in the forest. I have no idea if many people come here but I like to think of it as mine. I often sit for hours under a large pine tree and read until twilight before I stumble back to Charlies. So with my destination in mine I set off ready to trip and fall half a dozen times before I reach the trail. Headphones firmly pugged in and book underarm speeds up any journey and the forest passes me in a greenish blur. Its nice to feels the wind whip around me but not so pleasant to feel the heavy weight of the pepper spray Charlie had forced on me when I told him I was going for a walk in the forest. I humour him though and take it along with me although I'm pretty sure Forks is fresh out of psychopaths.

As I glimpse green meadow ahead my heart rate picks up and so does my pace. My feet tumble and trip over themselves in my haste to see my meadow, which is silly as its still and will always be there but its all I live and breathe for now to get me through my mundane days.

As I smell the honeysuckle and tree moss a smile flits across my face. I sigh and breathe deeply inhaling the smell and feel of the air. I close my eyes and raise my head to the sky swaying in the breeze, my heart slowing down to a gentle rhythm accompanying my deep breaths. My smile widens and I slowly make my way across to the tree in the middle of the meadow. Its bumpy grain smoothed away through time and rainfall makes a perfect fit for my back and head, natures own armchair. I sigh contently pull out my ear phones, open the page to my last chapter and fall into the world of Heathcliff and Catherine.

EPOV

I watch her again.....Iv waited days to get this close....close enough to hear her breathe.....but not yet....its not time yet......I need to wait, yes I need to wait....till the time is right. I should stop breathing heavily she might hear, might get scared, may never come back! No! I cant let that happen. I hear the breeze whip through the leaves, watch it whip back her hair, making it flow in the wind, making her come closer to me....bringing me her scent. I breathe in deeply, wanting to get every last sniff of strawberry, staining it into my memory. The smell of her!! So alluring like her body, she must know what she does to me, to every male! Her body so perfect, flaunting around Folks in tight fitting jeans and checked shirts, top buttons open, flashing her perky breasts at the world. And when she walks.......I suppress a groan from mere memory of it....her full breasts bounce in her shirt, her chocolate hair floating in the breeze, her hips sway in a rhythm that drives me crazy. I suppress another groan and cup my hand to my crotch where Iv grown hard. I rub in earnest lost in the feeling. I close my eyes and succumb to thoughts of her.... "Arggghhh" I suddenly stop and become aware that iv been panting like a dog and have just moaned with her yards away! What a fool I have been. I quickly look at her and relief washes over me, she is too absorbed in the pages to listen to the world around her. I chide myself for being so careless and take my hand away from my bulge straining at my jeans with great effort. I look back up and she hasn't moved. Perfection, I must be the luckiest guy on earth. I stay still now noticing the light has faded, she will be going soon and my angel will leave me, until tomorrow.

BPOV

Closing the page I look up and am shocked to see stars twinkling cheekily at me from the violet sky. I quickly gather my things but as I bend down I swear I could have glimpsed a silhouette of a man in the bushes behind my tree. I broke into a cold clammy sweat, adrenaline pumped though my veins. I quickly turned and moved across the meadow at a faster speed than which I normally would. I clutch the pepper spray In my pocket and am grateful for Charlies insistence that I brought it and pushed away at my scorn of it before. My breaths frantically steam away at the air in front of me as strain my ears for the sound of someone following. Reassured from hearing non my heart rate slowed down a notch but I kept up my pace...for the first time my meadow felt threatening and I want to be at home. The forest passed by me in blurs of greens and browns as I practically ran back to the house. I have never been more relieved to see the red front door and my orange Chevy. I slipped in the door and tried to compose myself before Charlie grabbed his gun.

"Back already Bells?" Charlie asked from the couch- a ranger game must be on.

"Yup, its getting dark outside,can't read in the dark" I replied, proud for keeping my voice steady, making my way up the stairs. I heard a humph from Charlie as I was half way up. I opened my door to my room and immediately closed the curtains out looking the forest. I had been spooked tonight for no apparent reason but my conscience told me not to go back. My head and heart however battled relentlessly against that decision. I had to go back, its my sanctuary, a place I live for. A part of me warned against the forest and because of my scare tonight I knew Id have to keep away. Anyway...how hard can it be???

EPOV

She saw me....i'm sure of it! How could I ruin it now? I was so close to her, id finally gathered up the courage and she saw me! Her curtains are shut, I cant even glimpse my angel before bed. This is such a terrible night. Iv ruined every chance I had of being with her. I need to see her again....I must.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	2. School is Tough

Chapter 2

BPOV

The morning passed in a blur. Biology, English Literature, Advanced Calculus...All I can think about is my meadow. I think im over reacting, surely there was no one there. I shudder to think if there were. But if there had been, I would have been caught or attacked, so surely I can go back. I wish I hadn't stayed so late, id been spooked by some shadow and Bella Swan, no matter how clumsy she is, is no coward! Im going to go back tomorrow, im going to prove im over reacting-but I will take the pepper spray this time, just in case. I hear a giggle and check to see if Mr McMinley is still writing on the board before i turn around. Urghh, Lauren and Jessica, what do those bitches want now? I glare at them, my contempt hardly disguised.

"Yes?" I ask wanting them to stop their cackling.

"Erm, well Bella," Lauren crooned while sporting an evil glint in her eyes, "We were just wondering who you were talking to?"

Shit, I must have been mumbling to myself while trying to figure out what im gunna do. Quick what can I say, what can I say?? Awww gawd, I an feel myself turning red which of course gets more crackles from them.

"I was figuring out the problem Jessica, something you appear to be struggling with." I retorted. I turn back feeling a slight triumph but still blushing. As I turn I see Edward Cullen smirking, I blush even more but not from Lauren and Jessica. I quickly look down and avoid eye contact with anyone.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Edward Cullen smirk even more as if my blush gave him a kick. Edward Cullen never smiles, a smirk occasionally and once iv seen him chuckle. He is gorgeous, I realised that as soon as I saw him, but I knew he would never be interested in me so I didnt go down that path. Still I can appreciate him I suppose even if it wont come to anything. No that im ugly, im average, plain, odd in Folks. Most people here either have red russet coloured skin if there from La Push with long black hair, or fairly pale with blonde mousey hair. Me? Brown hair and alabaster skin, knobbly elbows and too chubby to be called curvy, but certainly not ugly. The boys at Folks High dont think im ugly either, Iv had a few offers off the guys here but I know they just want to get with the new girl and with the chief polices daughter. I admit I use my status I Folks to get me things- like my Saturday job at the sports centre, I just dropped Charlies name and I had a job! It also keeps bitches like Lauren and Jessica out of my hair a bit. Thats not to say they dont like to give me trouble – because they certainly do- but not as much as Angela gets.

Where was I? Oh yes Edward Cullen. He often drops out of class for weeks at a time, but his fathers a doctor and he always manages to get away with it and keep up to date. I chance a glance at him and im met with the surprise of his honey coloured eyes staring back at mine! I look down and blush and he caries on staring, I can feel his eyes on me- and im thrilled. Maybe he- no he wouldnt- but he could if he is staring around at me, but its Edward Cullen! No NO NO! No Bella – hes just looking in your direction. My heart wouldn't get the message though it insisted on clinging on to the hope that he likes me.

Urgghh! First my problem with the Meadow and now Edward Cullen. Could my head handle any more???

EPOV

She looked at me, and blushed! I love her rosy cheeks and down cast eyes. I loved the way she put Lauren and Jessica in there places. She can be so powerful and sexy and she doesnt know it. Even looking at her now. Her tight skinnies hug her perfect ass, he truckers tshirt lose over her skin tight vest which cups those firm breasts. I can feel myself drooling already. I can feel the rush of blood flow to my crotch, I fight against myself, not wanting to grow hard in the classroom. Her eyes meet mine again and I fall into those pools of chocolate. I cant stop staring. I see a conflict of emotions race cross her face, a flush of pleasure, agitation, indecision. Id love to know what she is thinking. But im going to find out tonight...or when she next goes to the green clearing in the woods. If she goes....I hope I haven't blown it. I wish she knew how much I liked her, no loved her, wanted her. A girl has never affected me like this. Iv already got my qualifications from school so I can just stare at her all day.....thank God my father home schooled me to College Graduate standard by the time I was 16. School now is a breeze, a time were can day dream and stare at her. Bella. My Bella.

Mr McMinly interrupted my musings. "Cullen describe Radioactive decay and its connections to the radon gas?"

As I answered I saw Bellas gaze flicker towards me and I could see her mouth moving...HAHA!Bless her,murmuring to herself. She must have caught my smirk as she quickly stopped moving her lips and flushed again. Oh, what a beautiful girl she is. I wish she is mine. She will be mine. Tonight! I can do this, father met mother this way. He will understand. He will approve. Tonight, yes tonight! Bella will be mine....


	3. Home

Chapter 3

Bella POV

School!!! Work, cooking, cleaning, school. Its one huge cycle. I followed my heads decision to stay clear of the meadow and its killing me. Im going there tonight after iv cleaned these dishes. I need to, the boredom of Folks is killing me and to really rub salt in the wound its a sunny evening with the promise of an amazing sunset! Drying these God forsaken dishes is like the wait before opening exam results, trying and annoying. The anticipation is driving me crazy and I laugh to myself as I notice im hopping up and down.

I rush to the door, nearly forgetting my ipod and book, yell to Charlie that I'll be back later and slam the door in my haste to go out. I breathe in the smell of pollen and sigh. My shoulders relax and my pace slows down. I clutch my pocket suddenly but am reassured by the weight of the pepper spray. Although im convinced I just saw a shadow im not going to ignore the tiny bit f dread and doubt that has clutched at my heart. Its a strange feeling, I cant wait to get to my meadow but at the same time im dreading it and am scared of it. I hate this feeling. My pace slows down as I rethink my plan...is this really that smart! I stop and lean against a tree. I should go. Deep breathe now get moving!!!! My feet move forward, but I really hope I don't regret this.

EPOV

The plan will work, father is in on it, he has everything ready. I knew this could work. Me and Bella will be together! My dream is coming true, and hers will as well, she will become the happiest woman alive I'll give her whatever she desires. She just has to come. She hasnt been for the past tree nights, but im still waiting and tonight im sure she will turn up. At school she is looking more bored, more depressed, more desperate. But dont you worry my love- you'll never be bored with me.

Whats that? I can hear someone coming....please be her, please be my Bella. The seconds before I see her mud covered trainers are agonising, I wished with every fibre of my being for it to be her. I took it to be a sign that I am right to do this as she turned up. If it wasnt meant to be she wouldnt be here. I knew she would come to me. She cant keep away. I call to her as much as she calls to me. I watch her as she smiles when she sees the meadow and her eyes light up when she spots the tree which im standing in the bushes behind. Id like to think that she was looking at me....but I wont delusion myself into thinking that. I notice how beautiful she looks like in the evening sun. This just makes me want her even more. And I will have her. Tonight is the night!!!! I just need to wait a few minutes, this will kill me but I must wait. She looks more cautious than before, looking left and right. I feel sorry for the anxiousness I must be causing her but am glad she is here. She must be satisfied that its safe as she relaxes noticeably. She must be very tense, how id love to massage her and release that tension. Id rub my oily hands into her naked back, feeling her soft skin, moving to the front to cup her perky breasts.....I feel myself grow hard and rub there. She moves across to the tree and I rub harder staring at her beasts moving and bouncing in her shirt. I slip my hand under my jeans and stroke faster.....i hold onto the tree in front to support myself. I start stroking more frantically as she sits down and shows me her luscious ass. I hold back a moan as I feel myself grow harder, I feel my tendons in my neck strain as I close my eyes and lose myself to the Bella....harder Bella, Oh Bella, I chant in my head imaging my Bella all over me. I release into my jeans with a shudder as my eyes open and look at Bella, who unawares is reading her book. I steady my breathing quietly and sort myself out. Its time.

BPOV

I knew it would be safe. I was overreacting over a shadow. I settle down into the crook of the tree and start reading where I left off. I start to relax as I hear the breeze rustle in the wind. I got lost once again in my book but I still kept watch for any funny business. I got spooked again at one point when I thought I could hear panting, but I know its just my over active imagination. Back to the book, back to the book.......poor Catherine I wish Heathcl-

WHY ANT I BREATHE OR SEE! Oh my Lord someone's got me. Someone's got me! Some thing in my mouth, clotting, hard to breath, need to move – cant breath......cant breath..........................

EPOV

I hate seeing her like this, but father said make her unconscious and its easier. I hated seeing her thrash around and scream but its necessary. I take my hand away from her moth and remove the sack over her head. She lolls to the side and I lay her on the grass. I collect her things, carefully making sure I don't leave evidence of her being there. I then pick her up gently and carry her like she is my princess. I cant believe im holding Bella Swan. My Bella. Just a short walk away is my father waiting in the car. He nods as he see's me with Bella. I lay her in the back of the car and lay a towel over her in case of any passing cars, we cannot be caught. Not when she is so close to being with me forever. I climb into the passenger seat and look at father.

"What now father" I ask needing something to calm my nerves.

He looks at me and smiles, "Well we take you and Bella home, son."

**Please Review**


	4. A Waiting Game

Chapter 4

EPOV

She looks so beautiful. My bed looks complete with her on. Iv fantasized for what seems like forever over this, and now its finally happened its better than I imagined. Her smooth skin glistens and looks like the moon. Her lips rosy and partly opened. Gentle breaths are the only sound coming from her. Now its a waiting game, waiting for her to wake. Father has warned me that when she wakes she wont be happy, and I should leave her to get used to the situation before I see her, but she's so perfect I cant wait. I need my Bella. Her Father will be non the wiser of where she is. He can search where ever he likes but he wont ever dream of looking in the Cullen house. Respected doctor and straight A students. The perfect plan. She will be with me forever. After iv finished High School, we can move to Washington for College and then she will mysteriously appear and reconnect with her Father, claiming she cant remember the past 3 years. Flawless plan, nothing can go wrong. A smile stretches across my face as she sighs and her lips murmur soundlessly. I wish I could lie with her, just to feel her in my arms, as I carried her to the car I was in heaven. My chest still feels the heat from her body. I was lost in the memory of her that I missed her eyes flicker. I was yanked from the memory when I saw her arm move to the side of her face, to brush her silky curls out of her face. I quickly leave the room, careful to lock the door on the way out, I dont want my angel to escape after all the hard work I put in. Now its a waiting game.

BPOV

My head hurts, my head feels heavy, and I cant remember what happened. At least im home and in bed. Charlie must have changed the sheets, I don't remember him having silk. It feels so comfy that I dont care.

"Dad" I croak. Croak? Have I been sick? My arm moves to my face to rub my eyes open. It feels so heavy. Almost as if haven't used it in weeks. I rub my eyes and the light stabs at them. My eyes open and focus on the strange ceiling. Strange ceiling? This isn't my room. I look around quickly to see cream walls, cream? Not violet? Where am I? A hospital, no hospitals would look medical. A mental institute? But im sane, arent I? I need to ask someone.....great I will sound like a physco. Where is the door? My heart stops in panic until I glimpse the cream door. I turn to sit up on the bed and my legs feel like jelly. I must be in some sort of hospital, im drugged. I walk over to the door more careful as my legs wobble dangerously. The door finally. Now to find out were I am, and to talk to Charlie. Gawww my head hurts. Turning the door was a challenge, my hand was still asleep but finally it turns and........ nothing. Why wont this door open. Maybe turns the other way? Nothing. Am I Locked in? This must be some weird nightmare. Iv never been claustrophobic but this is scary. Ok Bella wake up. WAKE UP!!! I pinch myself. Ouch, definatly awake. Ok so logically, if I am in a mental hospital they would lock the door for my safety. Yes that's it. Should I knock? I might aswell.....Even as I thought of logical reasons I knew something was up, this doesnt feel right at all, I want to go home. I can feel myself welling up as I knock on the door. I clear my throat.

"Hello?" I ask, my voice chocked up with tears, "please someone answer me, Hello???" I knock even harder, more frantically. "Hello, please someone answer the door." I hammer on the door with both fists, tears streaming down my face. "Please some one, help me. Please!!"

I hear murmuring behind the door, I hear a familiar voice among them. "I can hear you, please someone tell me whats going on" I ask, the desperation in my voice making me seem pathetic and fragile. The murmuring gets louder, more urgent and I step away from the door scared. What if this isnt a hospital. My heart threatens to stop beating and I stumble to the bed. I see my ipod n the table next to it. No phone though....of course that is gone. I grab my ipod and play heavy metal into my ears to drown out the scary thoughts. The time goes by to the thumps of the bass drum and my eyes droop, but my thoughts refuse to stop tormenting me.

EPOV

To hear her crying and in pain drove a stake through my heart. I wanted to go in there so much to comfort my Bella. Father stopped me and Alice did too. Father says Alice should be introduced to Bella first, girls open up faster to girls. But she is mine! I want her to befriend me, not Alice. Bellas wails drove me crazy especially when she knew we were there, I desperately want to see her, I will see her. This is tormenting! She is here in my house yet I cannot see her. In my room! I dont know how long I can wait to see her. 3 days maximum. Yes 3 days sounds fine, enough time for her to settle in and enough time for me to figure out what to say. How to make her feel like.....a Cullen! She will be a Cullen. My Cullen. Bella Cullen. Mrs Cullen. Mrs Edward Cullen. That fills my heart up with so much joy I can barely retain it. She is asleep right now, her ipod in her ears. Tear stained cheeks buried into the pillow. We have a camera monitoring her ever move right now, waiting until she is deep in sleep before I can go back in and look at her, leave food, fresh clothes but to see her again. Those will be the happiest moments of my life so far, seeing my beauty in my bed. I sigh and get a sharp look off Father. I must look impatient as he shakes his head and says "15 minutes son, then you may see her." 15 minutes, another waiting game......


	5. Tick Tock of The Waiting Clock

EPOV

Tick Tock Tick Tock.......the endless cycle of that god dammed clock. Its been three days now, im readying myself to see Bella. Shes awake and on the bed curled a ball. Her ipod plugged in her ears. She has called out a few times, feebly for Charlie. I wonder why she calls him Charlie??? Thats one of the many answers il get when I talk to her. These last three days have been hell, iv tried and begged father to let me see her, just talk to her but everytime I got the same response-

"Wait son, let her settle in her new home"

Eugh that response drives me crazy! I know its only fair, it must be terrible for her right now but im entirely selfish and I want to see her now! Just to see her, let her know im here and shes safe. She must be terrified. I hate myself for doing this but I want her, no i need her. See even nowfilled with thoughts of her. My entire being consumed by her.

My father and mother are muttering in the corner, glancing at me with concerned expressions. I can imagine what I look like, gazing at the screen and clock constantly, fingers tapping and sulking like a toddler. But im too impatient to care, I can laugh about this later. I see them leave the room,thank the lord they wereriving me crazy with their muttering.....and I want alone time with bella.

Her laying on my bed makes me hard but her hands layingon her chest tapping out the beat to her ipod....urghh. I wish those were myhands, they will be eventually, but right now my hands are itching to cup thse peky breats. Id squeeze them and kiss them and caress them in every way....and she would moan and become so wet I couldsmell her arusal, her hands would grip my hardness and rub until we're both moaning, suspended in our passion. We'd be rolling around together and she'd rub faster and harder and moan my name and....and...... "urrrghh Bella!!!!!" I exloded over my shirt and panted while looking at the screen. After momentarily feeling a smile flit across my face I felt disgusted with myelf!! Here I am so low and perverted that I get off looking at her listening to music! I quickly wiped away my come and sorted myself out. I can feel my face get red as my father and mother walk into the room. They both had a serious expression on ther faces I thought they might have witnessed my erm shameful moments but then I looked at the clock and m eart leapt. Its time!!!!

BPOV

Three sleeps. So im guessing iv been here three days. This would be slightly bearable if I knew why. Why am I here? Why me? Those are the questions im going to ask the arse whos keeping me here. Everytime I go to sleep there isfresh food and clothes. I check myslf in the morning tocheck my clothes are still on my bod and I havent beenviolated. I will not losse my virginity in a sleepy rape attack. Il go down fighting if that happens. I cn feel my eyes welling up as I think this through and I roughly shake my head. I refuse to break downand cry. I must be strong and not show weakness. Il be strong for Charlie and for me.

Charlie must be so worried. Im sure he must be looking for me. Cant he trace my cell phone? Or go to themeadow and find forensic evidence? Ha! Forensic evidence in Fols. I cant belive I actually thought of that! I must be going mad, laughing in a situation like this, but I suppose if you cant see anything worth living and laughing for then there is no point. And I refuse to get to that state! So Charlie will be looking for me, with Folks fuzz style. Snifferdogs, teams of hikers, the La Push gang chipping in.

The La Push people. Oh I miss them! Staying here has taught me something at least – iwas so shallow before. Thinking eeverything was boring and living just to see a meadow and a creek!! How stupid was I, itssort of ironic. The place that I lived for may cause my death. But if, no when I get out of here I will run up to Charlie and give him a hug. That thought surprised me, me and Charlie hug??? Well if kidnap makes us closer then I supose there is a bright side to this. Ha that makes me laugh. My kidnappers must think im crazy -me laughing at nothing just giggling on the bed. Well I suppose that might make them leave me alone or dam tie me up......no dont think of those thoughts. Back to my original thought, appreciation of my old life. Charlie, La Push and Jake. Jake and I! As soon as im free we'll be as thick as theives as before, just us, like when we were little. I cant believe iv ignored him and neglected him thse past feweeks. Whn we were little he was mt best friend and still is. He still is I hope. Will Jake be looking for me now? Or has my neglect driven him away? I hope to God thats not true. I hope to God.....please.

I turn my ipod up to drown out these thoughts, arhhh much better - "Why do you build me up, buttercup baby, just to mess me around............" I feel my self miming to the lyrics and I smile to myself, feel good music, thank god for it. What would I do without my ipod? Oh yeah id be alone and nothing....no listen to the song Bella forget about that....just listen "But I love you still I need you, more than anything darling".......AS imine along im aware of thedoor handle turn out of the corner of my eye.I rip my ear phones out and stand beside the bed to face my kidnapper. Im ready to launch myself at them and fight my way out. As my kidnapper steps into the room my resolve fails and im in shock. I feel my face whiten and my eyes pop. I know him.

"Edward" I ask quitely as he looks into my eyes with intensity that scares me "why?"

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!**


End file.
